Can you keep a secret?
by Cleareyesfullhearts
Summary: AU: One drunken night. Two strangers. One secret. Wouldn't it be nice if life could be that simple? Character inspiration from the wonderful Tony Grounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Nrrrrghhh…" Georgie groaned; her dehydrated lips glued together, desperate for a sip of water.

Christ, it was as if her mouth was full of sawdust and she had been dragged through hell backwards.

The first thing she realised was that she was lying in an unfamiliar bed, in a stranger's room and most horrifyingly of all, she was naked! What the hell happened last night?

 _The music was thumping through the speakers; a playlist of 90's dance classics filled the air of the club. The dance floor was filled with groups of twenty something's, singing lyrics to each other and waving their arms in the air._

 _'Desco' was one of few clubs in this part of London that allowed raucous hen and stag parties. So when Georgie's friend Lola wanted to celebrate her last night of being single, this was always going to be their final destination. With two for one deals on all bottles, no one could really object._

" _I'm going to the bar," Georgie yelled to the group, making a drinking motion with her hand, before pushing her way through the crowds to escape the sweaty dancefloor._

 _She bypassed the bar when she saw the queue and opted for fresh air instead as she headed for the smoking area._

 _And that's where she met him…_

She couldn't believe she'd gone home with _him_ , let alone slept with him!

Georgie sat up, wrapped the bed sheet around her and began to ransack the room for her handbag.

Apart from the clothes from the previous night's shenanigans, the bedroom was surprisingly tidy and organised…for a guy.

"Oi oi sleepy head," a gentle voice greeted Georgie, causing her to pause in her tracks. Gripping the bed sheet tightly around her, she slowly turned around.

Tall…dark…handsome. God, Georgie was in BIG trouble. She smiled politely, willing herself not to blush profusely at being caught half-dressed and planning an escape.

"Morning Georgie." It's n _ot like he hasn't seen all of this last night._

 _Bollocks, he remembers_ my _name. Why can't I remember his? It was a famous singer's name. Justin…Will…Bruce…_

"Hi…Elvis, right?"

Elvis scratched the back of his head sleepily, not really noticing the lapse in memory on Georgie's part as his eyes hungrily roamed the length of Georgie's half naked figure.

"I've got to get going. I have a shift that starts soon." The words came out of her mouth but Georgie certainly didn't say them with any meaning.

It was only now as they stood facing one another did she really take in Elvis' appearances. He was topless; his boxers dipped low at his waist, leaving little to the imagination.

"So last night was fun." He said, taking a step toward Georgie, staring at her carefully, a smile forming on his lips.

"A one-time thing only Elvis…" Georgie said in a warning tone, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from getting any closer. Elvis ignored her and instead grabbed her hand, pulling her body against his.

He looked down at her; with his other hand he took a strand of hair and twirled it between his fingers then let it go.

 _Why was that so bloody seductive?_

Despite Georgie's protests, the bed sheet somehow ended up on the floor and within minutes they had fell back into bed together.

-OG-

Two hours later and half an hour before Georgie's shift was about to start she stood at the front door of Elvis' apartment.

He leaned on the door, staring at a now, fully-dressed Georgie, feeling a mixture of disappointment and sexual frustration that he could not quite explain.

"When we got together last night Elvis, we agreed: the morning after, I leave, we never contact each other again. Yes?" Elvis nodded. "We have our own lives. This meant nothing. There are no feelings here. It was just a crazy night of…"

"Mind-blowing" Elvis interjected.

"Sex…"

A silence settled between them as they stared at one another in understanding. Both unaware that they were not exactly certain on the 'feelings' part of the situation.

Georgie didn't even trust herself to kiss or hug him goodbye in case it led to other things...again.

"Bye Elvis." She said simply with a little smile and she began to walk down the corridor of the apartment block. Her secret one night stand staring after her in silence.

-OG-

Stepping through the exit and into the fresh air, Georgie exhaled and unzipped her handbag. First she found her phone and requested an Uber to get her to work.

"Fuck," she muttered, reading the time and realising _how_ late she was going to be for her shift.

She dug a little deeper into the bottom of her bag and pulled out her make up purse. Reaching inside she pulled out a white gold engagement ring, encrusted with tiny diamonds and an eighteen carat diamond sat on top of it. Georgie slipped it onto her left hand, the shining band of metal felt heavy on her finger, weighted down with guilt and lies.

She shook her head. Time to bury her guilt along with any memories of last night and get on with her life.

She pulled out her mobile and called her fiancé.

"Hi Babe…yep I'm heading into work now…do you want to meet for lunch? Sure…I can fill you in on last night's events…"

 _The edited version, obviously._

-OG-

Elvis shut the door and pushed the chain across to double lock it, then leaned against the wooden panels with a heavy sigh. What a mind fuck.

He had not had a one night stand in a long time. Not since his single days and that's going back a few years. Elvis couldn't recall feeling this disappointed the morning after and he had bedded many women in his time. Christ, maybe he was losing his touch.

Elvis looked at his watch. Laura and Debbie would be returning from Debbie's Mom's in Watford soon. He stared around at the apartment.

 _Probably time to clean up and make sure he had left no incriminating evidence lying around._

 **So here we are. There aren't enough Georgie/Elvis fics on here so why not add another!**

 **Another fiction, this time a little different but always inspired by the characters created by Tony Grounds =)**

 **Enjoy, review and let me know what you think. Thank you. Lauren x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Georgie entered through the automatic doors of Great Ormond's Street hospital heading straight for the locker room.

She fiddled with the combination on her padlock before wiggling the door open and muttering a "thank fuck" when she peered inside and found what she wanted.

Georgie pulled out the locker's contents, sat down on the bench and began to undress.

"Well bloody hell Lane, the spare uniform is having an airing you dirty stop out!"

"Shhhh, keep ya voice down Molly. I don't need the whole department knowing my business." Georgie scolded her friend.

Molly James was the reason Georgie had found this placement in London. Having trained together as Med students almost seven years ago, they had kept in touch as friends, despite the great distance between Manchester and London.

Georgie screwed up her outfit from the previous night into a ball and bundled it into the locker. She checked her reflection in the mirror on the inside of her locker and grimaced.

"Can I borrow some eye liner Moll? I look like death warmed up!"

Molly obediently dug around in her rucksack and produced a thin, black pencil. She handed it to Georgie and watched her friend in the reflection of the mirror.

"So spill, what's the gossip from last night?" Georgie noted the much lower volume of voice from her friend. "Any scandals to share?" Molly wiggled her eyebrows but Georgie shook her head and handed the make up back. She turned and slammed the locker door shut, glancing at the clock overhead.

"Nothing too exciting..."

"Fill me in anyway…at lunch? I'll shout the coffees?"

They began to walk out of the locker room, ready to part ways at the corridor. Georgie to the wards and Molly in the X-ray department. Georgie backed away and shrugged apologetically.

"I'm meeting Jamie for lunch. I think he's attending a seminar in the Neurology department."

"Christ, fine. Pub after our shift then?" Molly suggested.

"You do realise we're on a twelve-hour shift Molls?"

"Yes Georgie and you're hungover so there's nothing like a 'hair of the dog' to get you fully recovered."

Well, she couldn't argue with that.

-OG-

"You're late…" declared the Head Sister on the ward as Georgie rushed through the glass doors.

Georgie scanned the wall behind the front desk, looking for her name and clipboard of charges for the shift, hoping without responding she could just start as soon as possible to make up for lost time.

"Where's my list of rounds?"

"There's been a change of plan for today, Lane. It's the half term and A&E are overrun with minor casualties but they have a staffing situation. And well…there was an opportunity to say no but obviously you needed to be here to give your opinion."

The Sister turned and marched off in the direction of Ward B without another word.

"Fucking brilliant!" Georgie grumbled.

A&E was the short straw for any of the Medical staff from the Wards.

At the end of the day, work was work but if you chose to be anywhere, Georgie would choose the calm and quiet care on the Wards, especially when she was nursing the hangover from hell.

Almost as if the universe wanted to prove her theory, Georgie entered A&E and instantly found herself amongst pure chaos. She wandered over to the desk and subconsciously tugged her stethoscope around her neck. This was going to be a _long_ day…

-OG-

An hour later, Georgie had treated 2 broken arms, a serious nosebleed and a case of chicken pox. Her lunch break couldn't come soon enough. Georgie took her phone out of her top pocket and read a text from Jamie.

 _Running a little late but save us a table G xx Love you_

"Lane? Minor head wound in cubicle 4. Probably only needs butterfly stitches. Then you can take your lunch break."

Georgie found the cubicle and read the notes on the Patient's record sheet aloud as she pulled the blue curtain to one side.

"Laura Harte, what a pretty name," she said, looking up to greet her young patient.

A pretty little five year old with dark brown curls sat on the bed, sniffling softly. A blood-stained gauze was taped to her forehead where the wound had obviously been initially treated.

Next to the bed and holding her hand, comforting her quietly stood…Elvis.

Georgie gripped the clipboard in her hands until her knuckles turned white.

 _Bollocks._

 ** _To all of you who follow me on every fictional journey, you're all so awesome for having faith in my writing and imagination ! To anyone new who has taken the chance to read my story, welcome and enjoy!_**

 ** _This is definitely going to be quite angsty and rather scandalous throughout so please stick with it. It's rather different to my others so far :)_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, it always inspires the next chapter! xx Lauren_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _I am a professional. I will not let feelings get in the way of my job. I have not let it happen in the past; I will not let it happen now._

Georgie paused beside the curtain for a split second, before letting it drop slowly as she stepped fully into the cubicle. She placed the clipboard on the table beside the bed, which was fortunately on the opposite side to where Elvis already stood.

Georgie cleared her throat before finding the courage to speak to Elvis,

Her every day job was easy putting feelings to one side for these strangers, but this time was different, they had history, recent _and_ intimate. This wasn't going to be easy in the slightest.

Using her most neutral voice, Georgie spoke, "So, Mr Harte, can you tell me how this happened to your..?"

"My Laura…my daughter." Elvis stumbled over his words, his forehead creased with worry.

Georgie could sense that he was obviously stressed out over the injury so decided to cut him some slack, for the moment at least.

Anger and annoyance pushed to one side momentarily, Georgie turned her attention back to Laura.

"Hi Sweetie. Just look at this light for a moment." Georgie did all of the basic checks for concussion until she was satisfied, then looked over at Elvis who was texting furiously on his phone. It almost annoyed Georgie, what could possibly hold priority over his daughter's needs right now?

"So, are you able to tell me how it happened?" Georgie asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"Hmm?" Elvis looked up sharply. He noted Georgie's slightly annoyed expression and made a point of sliding his phone into his back pocket guiltily, then giving them both his full attention.

"I need to make a note of how this happened, for the Patient's records. Unless I start questioning your five year old daughter, can you shed some light on this please?" Georgie asked impatiently.

Elvis ran his fingers through his hair, "She was playing in her room and I was just setting up lunch in the kitchen when I heard this almighty crash. She had climbed up to the window by herself. Debbie's going to kill me. She always tells me to not leave the window open. Christ I'm an idiot."

Georgie glanced over at Laura, who despite being the injured party, seemed quite happy and distracted by the stethoscope dangling around Georgie's neck.

Georgie took this opportunity wisely and lifted the apparatus over her hand before handing it to Laura, "Listen sweetie, why don't you give your teddy a quick check up using my special stethoscope whilst I talk to your Daddy."

Laura's big brown eyes looked from the apparatus, to Georgie and finally rested on her Dad, staring at him hopefully. Elvis smiled gently and nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead baby girl. I'll be just over here chatting to this nice lady."

Satisfied with the distraction, Georgie walked around the bed and indicated for Elvis to follow, which he did obligingly. They stood in the corner of the cubicle, out of earshot. Who knows what a five year old would pick up on?

"I'm sorry Georgie. I'm hungover. This happened and then I see you here and my head is all over the place."

 _Honestly, and they say women are the drama queens!_

"Hey, listen to me," Georgie said as she reached across to take his hand reassuringly, "There is a little girl over there who clearly thinks her Dad is the hero in her life. She's the Patient, not you. You're meant to be the person she can rely on in these situations. So do us all a favour and get your shit together, yeah?" She squeezed Elvis' hand one more time for emphasis and they shared a smile for a moment. "Yeah?"

Glancing down, Elvis frowned and turned Georgie's hand around in his,

"You never said you were engaged…" There was a hint of accusation and part surprise in Elvis' voice. Georgie instinctively pulled her hand away.

" _You_ can hardly talk. You have a child and god only knows what kind of relationship with her Mother!"

Their quiet conversation had turned into quite the hushed tone exchange so when the cubicle rings clanged together as somebody whipped open the curtain to enter, Elvis and Georgie quickly jumped apart.

One of the Nurses entered, an apologetic smile on her face, followed closely by a very irate and frazzled woman with blonde hair.

"Mommy!" Laura exclaimed, confirming all Georgie needed to know as she resumed to her Patient care, quickly avoiding all eye contact with Elvis.

The remainder of her time spent with the trio was tense to say the least. Whilst Georgie tended carefully to Laura's head wound, dressing it with butterfly stitches, she tried her best to ignore the conversation exchange between Laura's parents.

It was just too hard not to overhear though, try as she might…

"Elvis, I cannot trust you with the simplest of tasks. The only reason I bloody headed out to the supermarket was because you had not done the food shop this weekend. I asked you to do _one_ thing and we end up in A&E. You're meant to be looking after you daughter, that's what a father does!"

"I'm sorry Debbie. It was a complete accident. Ask the Docs. Listen, I'm sorry alright?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Georgie observed a tender moment as Elvis pulled Debbie into his arms as she surrendered to his embrace.

Pangs of jealousy seemed to reverberate around Georgie, surprising herself by how her emotions seemed to be taking over.

 _He is a stranger. Get a fucking hold of yourself, girl!_

Finishing the stitches quickly, Georgie stood up and clasped her hands together, creating a clapping noise that broke the moment between Elvis and Debbie. They both turned and looked at her expectantly,

"Right, somebody is all mended now and ready to go home. I'll just get your paperwork signed off and the Doctor will return with a prescription for some extra gauze and ointment, just to be on the safe side." Georgie smiled curtly at them both and rushed out of the cubicle without a second glance.

 _Finally…_ she thought, checking the clock, absolutely certain that she could take her lunch break now.

Georgie headed straight for the door and marched to the cafeteria without a backward glance.

She spied Jamie, identifying his broad figure in an instant, sat at one of the corner tables, cradling a polystyrene cup, probably containing a flat white. He stood up as Georgie reached the table and kissed her on the cheek. Jamie gestured for her to sit down, before doing so himself.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He said, reaching for Georgie's hand.

Georgie's gaze suddenly fell on their fingers interlinked and a guilty feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Only minutes ago she had been holding another man's hand. Somebody she had slept with just last night.

 _Christ, what a mess!_

"Are you alright? You seem a little quiet?"

Georgie desperately tried to keep her facial expression as neutral as possible. She waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'm just hungover is all. We went pretty hard core last night for Lola's hen do."

That wasn't a lie.

"You didn't come home though right? I was dead asleep but I noticed your uniform was still hanging up on the back of the bedroom door."

Good old faithful, naive Jamie. Asking the question so innocently, genuinely concerned about Georgie's welfare. Not in the slightest bit worried about the trust between them.

Georgie shook her head.

 _This was going to be tricky. She wouldn't lie to Jamie, she would just avoid telling him the absolute truth._

"The prosecco went to my head, babe. Totally wrecked by about midnight so I shared a cab with ...Ariya, one of the Midwives that were out with us. She lives near the hospital so I thought it would just save money and I could get more sleep this morning. Not that it's helped."

Jamie smiled in complete understanding. Obviously.

"That makes sense. You're lucky you have friends who live so locally."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Georgie murmured, taking a sip of her coffee.

One sugar, lots of milk, ordered just the way she liked it when she was feeling like crap.

Jamie knew her so well and clearly loved her.

 _Oh god, I am a terrible person…_

 **Mid week update...enjoy :) Looking forward to seeing what you think x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Christ! There's nothing like a double G and T after a twelve hour shift. I think the only thing that could top this would be a hot bath and a foot massage." Molly declared this and stretched every limb in her body for effect, following with a loud yawn.

Georgie smirked, "Luckily for you, you have a certain Chief Superintendent for a husband that can accommodate your needs…am I right?"

Molly pulled a disgruntled face, "He's supervising dawn raids at the moment so with our weird sleeping patterns; we're like ships in the night sadly…"

Molly suddenly slammed her hand on the table, making Georgie jump. "I know why we were doing this. Fill me in on the dirty gossip from last night Georgie. I know ya were hiding something from me this morning when you stumbled into the locker room!"

Georgie gave her friend a testing glare, knowing full well that if she even tried to lie, Molly was extremely good at uncovering the truth somehow. It was like a plaster, it was better to rip it off now, rather than reveal all later. And knowing Molly, it would also be at the most inappropriate time.

"Hey, come on. I'll bully it out of you somehow Georgie. Tell me **everything!"**

 _God, I may as well just come out with it._

To say that Molly's reaction was priceless was an understatement.

"YOU _SLEPT_ WITH SOMEBODY?"

Georgie glared furiously at Molly, "Keep your voice down, Mouth! I don't want the world and its best friend knowing!"

"I'm shocked, Georgie. It's so…not…you!" Molly murmured, "Did you have a fall out with Jamie or something? I mean, you do everything by the book, G!" She sat back and sipped her drink, watching her friend carefully; knowing that whatever explanation came next would be thoroughly enjoyable.

"I literally don't know Molls. One minute I was having a laugh with the work girls, drinking and dancing. Five jaeger bombs later, I'm hammered, going out for some air and then-"

"Jamie became a distant blur?" Molly filled in the gaps as she watched Georgie rest her head in her hands in despair.

"I am a terrible person…" she mumbled, fanning her fingers, she peered up at Molly.

"Are you going to tell Jamie?"

"I should, shouldn't I? It's the right thing to do."

Georgie wasn't sure how convinced she sounded. Judging by Molly's expression? Not very.

"Well…on the one hand, you're marrying the guy and it's a fresh start, clean sheet, no lies, just trust, etc etc…" Georgie nodded, listening to every word.

"And on the other hand?"

Molly smiled wickedly, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him?"

Georgie bit her lip and downed the rest of her drink, mulling over her thoughts.

Molly leaned forward across the table.

"Was he good, whoever he was?"

Feeling the colour rush to her cheeks as she drew on snippets of memories from the night before, Georgie nodded wistfully.

"You know how drunken fumbles can play out? This one completely sobered me up. In a _really_ good way."

Molly's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, as far as one night stands go, it seems you lucked out, Miss Lane. Oh crap, look at the time!" She cursed, glancing at her watch, "I need to go but before I forget, you and Jamie are invited to a Charity evening Charles' work is throwing. It's in two weeks' time, it's an auction night but we've got a table with friends reserved. I'll text you the details later."

Georgie nodded, watching her friend gather her possessions and push her chair under.

"Hey Georgie…"

"Hmm?"

"This whole thing. It was just a blip. So don't worry about it. If you love Jamie, that's all that matters. And plus, it's not like you're going to see 'Mr Amazing Sex' ever again anyway. So, just forget him, okay?"

-OG-

A week later, Georgie had been too distracted by wedding errands to even think about anything else, let alone Elvis.

She had been working back to back shifts, taking on extra work to put towards the honeymoon fund.

Despite both working in the medical sector, Jamie's job along with the wages seemed so much higher in the pay scale than hers. Georgie felt like she needed to contribute in some way and this was the easiest.

Georgie didn't like feeling like a kept woman, having to rely on her husband. She aimed to pay her way.

It was the middle of the week, Georgie's third shift. She had been covering in the Anaesthesia department for the past few days, which was next to the Minor Injury Unit.

She had three more patients to see to and then she could go on her break.

Walking along the corridor, Georgie rubbed her eyes wearily, not really paying attention to where she was walking, until she felt herself bump into somebody else.

"Oh, excuse me…-" Georgie looked up and to her surprise (and possible delight) found she was face to face with Elvis.

"Elvis.." Georgie stuttered, staring at the pair of hands that were gently gripping her arms that had instinctively reached out to initially steady her. "Sorry, not looking where I was going. What are you doing here? Is Laura okay?"

Elvis smiled at the fact that Georgie had remembered his daughter's name, "Laura is fine. I've just brought her back so that they can check the wound is healing okay."

"Oh…great." Georgie murmured, realising that Debbie was probably also at this hospital visit. "So, I've got patients waiting. I better get going." She said, beginning to walk away from Elvis and back down the corridor.

Elvis began to jog after her, "Hey Georgie, wait a minute!"

Taking a deep breath, Georgie turned around and smiled patiently at Elvis. "Yes?"

Elvis looked around quickly, then taking Georgie by the hand, he pulled her with him through a door and into a conveniently empty waiting room.

"What's going on Elvis?" Georgie felt cross now and even more annoyingly, a little exhilarated by the fact that she was alone with Elvis once more.

She watched Elvis pace the room a little and begin to say something a few times then almost decide against it.

Finally, he spoke to her.

" I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Silence filled the room as Georgie mulled over what he had just said.

"Elvis, you can't just-"

Elvis reached for Georgie's hand again, "Listen, I've got to get back but I just needed to tell you. I never thought I would see you again and the fact that I have…I just, can't get you out of my head and if I'm honest, it's driving me fucking crazy."

 ** _The plot thickens :) Please continue to read and review, it means so much xx Lauren_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I am away for the next fortnight so writing will pause until after my travels. Please enjoy and review. Have a lovely Easter all! Lauren xx_

 **Chapter Five**

"Hey Babe," Jamie greeted Georgie warmly as she pushed open the front door.

Georgie gave a lazy wave and slipped her bag off her shoulder, draping it across the sofa.

In hindsight she knew Jamie would be annoyed by this carefree action. Known for quite particular, almost OCD tendencies at times, Jamie ran a tight ship in their rented apartment. Everything was sufficiently organised and had its own place.

But it had been _one of those_ days and to be quite honest, Georgie really didn't give a shit.

She wandered into the kitchen and began to fill up the kettle. She could see Jamie had his laptop out on the table.

"Has it been a 'work from home' day?"

"Mhmmm…" Jamie murmured, eyes focused on the screen as he furiously tapped away at the keyboard. "The deadline for my thesis is due in a week's time. I've got to complete it this weekend before it drives me crazy."

Georgie was only half listening. She was so used to Jamie working at his laptop, seeing him without it these days would be strange for her. She blinked as the water reached boiling point and the kettle clicked noisily.

"Do you want a brew?" She asked him, to which he shook his head.

"I'll pass on the _tea,_ thanks."

Georgie winced. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed but no, Jamie always had to make a point of speaking in a full sentence, whilst subtly correcting her northern slang.

It pissed her off to no end and if she wasn't so wiped out from such a long shift, Georgie would have wound him up further by dropping in more Manchester sayings into their conversation.

She was proud of her roots. Who was he to say otherwise?

As she began to fill her mug up with the hot water, watching the brown of the tea bag swirl around the cup, she felt Jamie's arms snake around her waist as he came to stand behind her.

"How was work?" Jamie mumbled, nuzzling into her neck.

"Long, hectic, messy…do you want me to continue?"

This play out of affection upon her return from work was a regular thing.

Georgie would arrive after an unreasonable amount of hours of work, she would find Jamie working as normal. After a little time, he would look up from his laptop and realise she was actually in the room and start to shower her with love and affection.

It would normally lead them to the bedroom, where the sex was fine, yes, but it was just _normal._ Routine. So…Jamie. The same positions, the same foreplay. It lasted the same amount of time. It would always end with a mumbled "I love you" from Jamie. Then he would roll over and sleep for a while, long enough for Georgie to slip on something more comfortable, finish off her (now cold) brew and find something trashy to watch on Netflix.

Isn't that what love was supposed to be though? Comfortable…safe….

But today, as Georgie felt his hands routinely move up her body, reach for her buttons and begin to slowly undo them, one by one, Georgie knew one thing. She wasn't in the mood.

She grabbed Jamie's hands, gently pushing them away.

"Jamie, can we…just not right now okay?"

Georgie turned around and looked at him, knowing he was trying his best to not look disappointed.

"I'm just so tired. It was a horrendous shift to be honest." _Lies…_

"All I need right now is a good shower and I'll be feeling more myself." _Still lying…_

Luckily Jamie slowly nodded his head. Of course he would. Good old reliable Jamie.

"Go on. Go and have your shower and get yourself back to normal." He said dismissively. As if to confirm he was okay by the change of plan, Jamie went straight back to the table and started tapping on his laptop again.

-OG-

Once in the safety of the bathroom, Georgie shut the door, carefully locking it behind her. She sat on the edge of the bath and slipped her work top over her head.

She stared at the black writing, scrawled across her arm. Christ, if Jamie had seen it, how would she have explained that one?

 _After his declaration of feelings which had stunned Georgie into silence, Elvis had insisted on seeing her again._

" _Please Georgie. I know what you must think of me with Laura and her Mom. But I swear, I can explain everything. You just need to hear me out."_

 _A panicked look had crossed Elvis' face when he spied Debbie outside in search of him but nevertheless, he turned back to Georgie and grabbed her hand. He pushed her sleeve up and pulled the pen from her top pocket._

" _This is my number. Call me. We can meet up. I will explain. I owe you that much. Please Georgie."_

 _And with that, he left the room._

With the hot shower running, Georgie stepped under the shower, allowing the water to rush down her back, soothing her thoughts.

She didn't know what to do. A part of her was still cross with Elvis for keeping his 'family' a secret from her that night they slept together. But was she just as bad not telling him about her fiancé?

Georgie watched the black digits begin to blur on her skin as the water took control, erasing any memory of her guilt and infidelity.

 _If only bathroom walls could talk…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was a Sunday afternoon. A week since Georgie had bumped into Elvis again at the hospital.

Georgie had endured another week of back to back shifts at work but this was her last set for little while at least. She had a few days booked off work early next week, after a discussion over dinner with Jamie a few months back, they had decided it would be good to spend a bit of time out of work together, possibly visiting a few wedding venues and actually finalising some plans.

As far as wedding planning was concerned, they had got no further than making the guest list, which even that, had been scribbled in a half-hearted manner on the magnetic 'to-do' pad that was stuck to the fridge in the kitchen. It was hardly carefully executed, nor completed with real sincerity from either of them.

Funnily enough, Georgie didn't feel as bothered as she should by the whole situation. She was an organised, particular person but on this occasion, her mind always seemed to want to think of other things. _There's no rush,_ seemed to be her constant mantra in her mind at the moment. In any case, Jamie was too preoccupied by his medical thesis, so weddings were far from his mind.

-OG-

"Do you want me to send you a photo of the list of wedding venues we had typed out?" Molly had suggested helpfully over lunch earlier on in the week.

Georgie looked hopefully at her friend, "Do you still have it? You've been marred almost three years now Moll."

Molly waved her hand dismissively, "Honestly Georgie, I am married to the most OCD man alive. He created a spread sheet for every aspect of our wedding. Trust me; we have them saved somewhere on the home laptop. It wouldn't surprise me if Charles has kept every wedding file on a different memory stick."

Georgie snorted in reply but nodded appreciatively. "If you can get hold of them that would be great Molls, thanks."

If it meant less researching for Georgie and Jamie, then she was all for it.

-OG-

So here Georgie sat, at the kitchen table on Sunday evening, waiting for Jamie to finish in the shower. She had the laptop open, ready and waiting. True to her word, Molly had passed on the USB stick the following day and Georgie had quickly googled each venue, highlighting the nicer locations ready to show her fiancé.

Hearing the water eventually turn off, Georgie waited a few minutes before calling into the bedroom,

"Jay?!"

As usual, he didn't respond instantly. So Georgie drummed her fingernails impatiently on the table until Jamie entered the room, freshly washed and hair still a little wet.

"Babe, you know I hate how you yell at me like that. Just wait until I'm in the room, will you?"

"Sorry babe, I forgot." Georgie replied. She didn't feel guilty and it wasn't as if Jamie had told her off but felt he would appreciate the apology all the same. It was better than not really acknowledging it for it then to escalate into a full blown row between them. That wasn't the way to begin their few days off together. "I just wanted to show you these wedding venues. It's a start eh?"

Jamie walked over to Georgie's chair and leaned over her shoulder to peer at the laptop screen, scanning the details.

"Mmmm, they 're a bit all over the place George."

"Well, I'm a Northerner, your family are Southern. It's good to keep our options open?" Georgie chewed on her fingernail and stared up at Jamie. "It'll be good to drive to a few of these places and check them out? I already called a few of them down south, they said there are a few time slots available as early as tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jamie responded with a frown of confusion. "Are you not forgetting something?"

Georgie shrugged.

"Work, babe? That place that we go to, to earn money?"

Pushing her chair away from the table, Georgie stood up and went over to the calendar that hung on the wall. In each of the boxes for Monday to Thursday were the words 'Day off' punctuated with a purple smiley face. "We talked about this months ago Jamie. I booked the days off like we planned, I thought you would too."

A hint of realisation crossed Jamie's face, "Ohh, the night at Carluccio's? You never mentioned it again, I didn't know it was a definite thing babe."

"What part of marking it on the calendar isn't _definite_ enough for you?" Georgie asked him. Now she was just pissed off.

"Now don't get all 'shirty' with me, Georgie. You know I have my own Diary, you should have told me directly. I barely have my head out of the books these days, why would I have time to look at the calendar?"

 _Because that's what a fucking normal person looks at?_

Georgie refused to let her anger show on the outside, it just wasn't worth the aggro from Jamie if she retaliated. Instead she asked something else.

"Is there a chance you can still take some of the days off? Even if it's just one?" She asked sweetly through gritted teeth. Georgie looked at the work diary lying on the worktop beside Jamie, who flipped it open and searched the most recent page for the week.

Silence.

Then Jamie shook his head and shrugged. "I'm sorry Georgie. I've got back to back meetings and calls every day. Except…Friday? Can you do then?"

Georgie rubbed her forehead wearily, "I have practically donated my kidneys to guarantee these days off Jamie. I put the request in three weeks ago. You know I can't just swap them last minute."

They both stood in silence. Georgie glaring at the floor. Jamie flicking through the pages of his diary.

"There'll be plenty of other opportunities to look at venues, Georgie. I'm sure you can find something to do with your days off." He walked over ad kissed her on the forehead, as if that would solve everything.

 _That's not the fucking point._ Georgie thought to herself.

Without another word, Jamie walked into the living room and put on the television, the sound of a football match filling the room. And that was the end of that.

Georgie bit her lip in thought. Then she shut the lid on her laptop and walked out of the room. She headed into the bedroom and sat on the bed, reaching for her phone which was charging on her bedside.

Georgie scrolled through her contacts until she found the name she was looking for. _Ariya._

As code names go, it seemed appropriate enough. It was the made-up friend that Georgie had claimed she had stayed with during the night she spent with Elvis.

Thank God she had saved the number in her phone before heading into the shower that night. At the time, her guilty conscience had screamed at her to wash away the evidence, but her heart had shouted louder and convinced her to save the number in her phone contacts.

 _Elvis._

Christ, even the thought of his name seemed to send a wonderful shiver of excitement through Georgie's whole body.

Tentatively, she clicked on _Ariya_ and found the green 'call' button. With one last check that Jamie was preoccupied with the game in the other room, Georgie placed her mobile phone to her ear.

Each buzz of the connection to the phone line matched the erratic thud of Georgie's beating heart. It wasn't nerves. It was...excitement.

The line clicked as the phone was picked up on the receiving end.

"Hello?" Georgie couldn't help but smile at the sound of Elvis' voice.

"Hi," She said quietly, hearing her voice tremble a little, "It's me."

 **Hi Lovelies. I hope you are all well. Thank you for waiting for a fortnight, the holiday was needed! Enjoy. I look forward to hearing from you xx Lauren x**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those that are Anti-Jamie, I am also but I feel in order for his character to really develop in this story you will need to endure his annoying moments. Sorry! x**

 **Chapter 7**

Georgie suggested meeting Elvis at Café Nero an hour's drive away from the hospital. In her heightened state of panic at the chance of being overheard, mid phone call, Georgie whispered a location, knowing in her mind that it was far enough away from Jamie's workplace that there was not a chance they would be caught. Plus, Jamie hated the coffee chains and swore never to set foot in one.

So here they were, sat opposite one another on a cosy table for two in the corner of the café. Georgie was regretting taking the seat facing the door; she couldn't stop herself from glancing over in fear of recognising Jamie every time a new customer entered.

Elvis seemed oblivious to this. He could tell she was nervous but didn't want to question her motives. She had been the instigator of this meet up in the first place. He didn't want to risk ruining that.

He returned from the counter and placed a tray on the table.

"There's your flat white. I got you a muffin too. I know you said you weren't hungry but I always am and I don't eat alone." Elvis sat down and placed two muffins in front of Georgie, staring at her carefully.

"I took a guess." He pushed a cake across the table, "I think you're a blueberry sort of girl. Am I right?" He grinned cheekily at Georgie, who took the muffin and studied it carefully. Then pulled a piece off and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

"It's a nice change…" Georgie said decidedly. And she meant it.

If it was up to Jamie, he would have got her a brownie, because _he_ likes them.

Elvis clasped his hands together and cleared his throat.

"So…we're here now."

Georgie exhaled slowly and nodded. "Yup."

Now they were sat opposite one another, the idea of actually talking terrified Georgie. She wasn't exactly sure why she had called Elvis. Partly gut instinct. The other part of her? Well, she had to admit she just wanted to see Elvis again. There was no two ways about it.

Georgie decided to change tact.

"So…I know Laura…what's the story with you and..?"

"Debbie. Yeah. Well, we're not quite the conventional family, let's put it that way. We were dating for a few years, we broke up. We got back together and turns out, months later, Laura was a bit of a beautiful accident. We never really talked about the long-term plan and we haven't since. But it seems to work." Elvis finished with a shrug then gestured towards Georgie.

"Oh me?" Georgie asked and looked down at the engagement ring around her finger. "well, Jamie and I, we met at the hospital. We just… he's just…it just seemed right at the time. He gets me, you know?"

Elvis didn't say anything but it didn't go unnoticed that Georgie avoided stating that she and Jamie 'loved' each other. Surely when you intend on marrying someone, you love them?

-OG-

They left the coffee shop and headed towards a canal, just off the road. They walked side by side, talking about anything and everything. To passers-by they would look like any other couple spending the day together.

Even Georgie forgot herself for a moment. It was almost like an outer-body experience and she was watching somebody else. Somebody happy, laughing and joking, feeling carefree.

It was only when it started to get dark did Georgie check the time.

"Christ!" She exclaimed grabbing Elvis by arm to stop him from walking, "I can't believe it's almost 6pm. I've got to start heading home soon, or I'll end up getting stuck in traffic."

Elvis studied Georgie's face for a moment,

"Today has been really nice. I'm glad you called me."

"Me too." Georgie replied. She glanced down, feeling Elvis' hand move to hold hers'. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles gently.

Elvis looked around them, they were completely alone by the canal.

"Listen Elvis…i can't explain why I called you in the first place and my mind…it's just all over the place right now. Are we really awful for doing this? It's so-"

Georgie's rambling was cut off as Elvis tugged her towards him, his lips crushing against hers.

Georgie pulled away with a little gasp of surprise and finished her sentence. "-wrong."

 _Why did he keep taking her by surprise like that?_

Georgie somehow found herself in Elvis' embrace, his arms encircling her waist, he stared down at her. She looked up at him, worried that if she stayed this way she would soon lose herself in his deep brown eyes that were watching her intently.

"Did that feel _wrong_ to you, Georgie?"

He stroked her cheek gently, then held his hand there and Georgie closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch.

He kissed her again. Long and sweetly.

 _No, it felt right,_ Georgie thought, _so very very right._

They stood there for a few minutes, wordlessly, revelling in the closeness between them. Then as if life had snapped it's fingers, the moment was broken and Elvis' arms relaxed from around Georgie's waist.

He planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"It kills me to say this, but you're right, you need to go home. Or I'm going to do more things that I'll only regret."

 **A short but sweet reunion. I hope you enjoy :) Please let me know! Happy weekend x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Was it really wrong for Elvis to feel so happy? He knew that everything about this situation was wrong. He wasn't just cheating on Debbie, he was cheating on his daughter too, more importantly.

Georgie was like an exotic, yet poisonous flower. He knew that being close to her was bad for him and wrong but he just couldn't seem to stop himself.

He walked along the canal side that led back to where their cars were parked. He could feel Georgie's hand gripping his tightly as she walked by his side.

Georgie had fell silent in the past few minutes, which was a quieter side to her that Elvis was not used to. She had spoken non-stop all morning. Not that he minded. He could sit and listen to her all day.

Except, that wasn't possible. That would be in the ideal world and this was the real world.

He suppressed a disappointed sigh when they reached Georgie's blue mini. He led her round to the driver's side and opened up the door.

"So…where do we go from here?" He asked softly, hoping Georgie might have an idea because he bloody well didn't.

Elvis' eyebrows furrowed in concern as Georgie lifted her head, her eyes suddenly appearing red and watery.

"Christ Georgie. What's wrong?"

Georgie balled her fists into her eyes and dried them furiously.

"What's fucking wrong? Everything. This whole situation is fucked up Elvis. That's what's wrong!" She pushed the car door closed and leaned against it. Elvis did the same beside her. He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this emotional outburst. Elvis never really saw tears from Debbie. She always cried away from him.  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean to lose my rag. I'm not angry with you. I'm furious with myself. I'm not a weak person. I'm not a deceitful person. This isn't me…"

A silence settled between them again. Georgie had dried her eyes with a tissue she had found in her pocket and was now anxiously twisting and shredding it in her hands.

Elvis didn't know how to comfort or calm her. He didn't know her well enough yet. But he didn't want to leave Georgie like this. So, he just stood beside her. Waiting for Georgie to speak.

And she did, eventually…

"Elvis…that day in the hospital when you found me again. You said you wanted to explain things. I asked you that first night to cut all ties. We were never meant to _see_ one another again. Not like this, anyway."

Treating Laura as a patient had obviously put a spanner in the works.

Elvis wasn't sure why, despite using that a reason to see Georgie again, he didn't really want to talk about everything else. But, avoid it as he might, he knew he had to. She deserved that much.

"It's complicated with Debbie and I. Our relationship, it's pretty volatile... Nothing like that." Elvis rushed to explain, when he saw the shocked look on Georgie's face. "We fell out of love a long time ago. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's with somebody else. Anyway, I know what you're thinking, why are we still together?"

Georgie gave a little shrug but nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't leave her because if I do, that means leaving Laura too. And I can't risk that. I was fine enduring the home life I have. Debbie and I stay out of each other's way as best we can but we are Parents together because we have Laura's interests at heart. I never thought I would meet someone else and fall for them like I have with you. I just wanted you to know that. That I'm not risking breaking up a supposedly 'happy' family of three because I've met someone else. I'm not that kind of person. But I do feel like our paths have crossed for a reason Georgie. You can't deny that we have something between us?"

They stared hard at one another.

The moment broken by the vibration of Georgie's phone.

She opened the car door again and sat in her seat. Elvis pushed the door closed and as the window opened, he leaned his elbows on the edge of it so that he was eye level with Georgie once more.

"Can I have some time to process this? Look, you have Laura, I have-"

"A fiancé"

"Yeah…" Georgie murmured, glancing at her ring finger that was gripping the steering wheel. "The drive will give me a chance to think things through. I _will_ call you though alright?"

"Yeah." Elvis nodded in consideration, "We've both got things at stake here…I'll talk to you soon Georgie." He said, standing up and backing away to the kerb to allow Georgie to drive away.

Elvis' final statement didn't quite sound definite. To Georgie it sounded like a question. One she wasn't quite ready to answer yet.

-OG-

Only when Georgie pulled up outside of her flat did she look at her phone and read her message from Jamie.

JAMIE~ _I'm out tonight Babe. Will's leaving so going for food and drinks in Shoreditch. I'll be back later. X_

Georgie took advantage of the place to herself. She threw her keys onto the worktop and draped her jacket across the sofa. She drummed her fingers on the table surface as she wondered what to do next.

Just over an hour of driving had really given Georgie the chance to clear her head.

Was it possible to want two very different things? Two very different people?

Spending the day with Elvis had been pretty amazing. Sure. But could she handle the relentless pangs of anxiety and stress each time a stranger came along. Georgie didn't just fear seeing Jamie but what if they bumped into Debbie with Laura?

What made her think that she could even do that? Have both men in her life. What kind of alternative universe did Georgie think she lived in where she could marry one person and sleep with another. It what world did it allow somebody to do that with no repercussions or turmoil or drama?

Right now, it was too soon for Georgie to make a decision about the situation. There was too much at stake.

She sent a quick text to Elvis:

 _Can you talk?_

Instantly her phone begin to buzz with an incoming call. He had obviously been waiting to hear from her.

"Hi. I didn't want to leave you hanging Elvis."

"Where is your head at Georgie?"

Georgie closed her eyes and bit her lip. This was the thing that she liked about Elvis the most. He never made it about him, it was always about her. What she wanted, how she felt. She didn't get that from Jamie, not really. Hardly ever, in fact.

"I'm not ready to end whatever this is, yet. I know that."

There was a sigh of relief from Elvis on the other end of the phone.

"But…"

"This isn't just a fling anymore is it?"

"No Elvis. It's not. I know we haven't got the other side of our lives sorted. Jamie, Debbie, Laura. But, can we at least take things slowly? I've not done this kind of thing before."

"You think I have?" Elvis said with a laugh. "Listen, I'm fine with that. We'll just see how it goes. Our lives are pretty hectic, you know? Your shifts. My shifts on the police force. Laura's birthday is coming up in the next fortnight so I need to focus on that."

"…Sure." Georgie murmured, surprised at the disappointed feeling in the pit of her stomach at the fact she would be seeing Elvis at a later date than she imagined.

"Can I stay in touch with you? Are texts allowed in this... _arrangement_?" Elvis was winding her up, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes. Texts are allowed. You're under a code name anyway."

"Code name eh? I hope it's something dark and mysterious."

Georgie snorted in laughter, "Hardly. You're under the name, Ariya. Don't ask."

"Fine. Right, I've got to go, I'm cooking dinner for little madam before I head out on the night shift."

"Okay Elvis. And thank you. For understanding. I just feel way I'm over my head at the moment and I need time to process."

"It's fine Georgie. I should have known the whole 'no strings attached' thing doesn't exactly apply when it comes to either of us. It's just not possible. Take care alright?"

They hung up and Georgie exhaled slowly. She wandered into the living room to do some yoga, hoping it would relieve some of the tension in her shoulders.

It would be better than nothing.

However, one thing was for sure...she knew it wouldn't erase any of her guilt.

 _ **So there you go. I hope there's a little bit more explained. Your comments always influence the next chapters so feedback is greatly appreciated. I've been off the grid again with a busy life schedule. I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can. Enjoy and let me know what you think :) Lauren x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At first, it was almost like a dirty little secret to them both.

Thanks to Jamie's work routine, Georgie found that going behind his back was a lot easier than she first imagined. Less sneaking around, more leading a double life.

Each week she would send Elvis a photo of her roster and he would reply within an hour or so with an appropriate day and time. All Georgie had to do was casually slip her plans into conversation with Jamie, often over an evening meal. It was that simple.

A regular, every day routine. Sat opposite one another at the kitchen table. It was almost as if they lived on auto pilot sometimes. Home, food, small talk, then get on with work and house jobs. It was normal, it was safe.

Georgie quickly read her message from Elvis again just to be sure that she got the time right, then locked her phone and pushed it to one side.

"…So, have you got any late nights this week?"

Jamie looked up from his plate, eyes narrowing as he thought about her question.

"I'm travelling to Liverpool on Thursday for a conference. I'll be back on Friday though. Why do you ask? Do we have weekend plans?"

Georgie shrugged, chewing on a fingernail hoping she looked thoughtful,

"I'm just thinking I might see Molly at some point this week. I don't want it to double book one of our evenings."

Jamie waved his fork and nodded happily,

"Go for it, Georgie. You don't see your friends often enough. Which one is Molly again?"

Georgie tried not to let herself scowl in annoyance. He had met Molly several times. She _always_ made sure to introduce Jamie to _her_ good friends and they didn't get any closer than Molly.

Georgie had lost count of the amount of medical events she had been dragged along to by Jamie and she had always made every effort to at least _pretend_ to get to know his work colleagues. But obviously, they were more important than her friends.

"I work with Molly at the hospital. We trained together?" She responded through gritted teeth, trying her best not to sound as pissed off as she felt.

Finishing the last of his dinner, Jamie nodded and placed his knife and fork down on his plate. He sat back in his chair and shrugging his shoulders a little.

Georgie took this wordless reply as the go ahead.

She waited until Jamie had gotten up from the table so that she could grab her phone and tap in a reply to Elvis, or Ariya as the code name on her phone suggested. Her hand shook in a mixture of anticipation and excitement as she did so.

 _Georgie_ _See you on Thursday_ _6pm? X_

Her phone buzzed in reply almost instantly. The idea of a potential planned meet up between them was clearly as a matter of urgency to Elvis as much as her. It had been quite a while since they had last seen one another for one reason or another. Stolen phone calls and coded messages were not exactly the epitome of fun. It did nothing for Georgie's nerves either.

 _Ariya Perfect. Usual place for drinks? X_

Georgie's thumbs moved rapidly over the keypad in response.

 _Georgie Yes. I can't wait to see you. It's been ages…xx_

 _Ariya Babe …You have no idea xxx_

Georgie locked her phone quickly and placing it in her back pocket she stood up to busy herself at the sink. She lowered her head, allowing her hair to hide the rising blush on her face as the final message echoed in her head.

The suggestion behind Elvis' words, _'you have no idea'_ reflected Georgie's own feelings of longing to be with him again, in his company, better still, in his arms…

Georgie was snapped back to reality as her fingers, wet from the soapy water, fumbled with a wine glass and it knocked against the side of the sink with a 'clink' that reverberated around the kitchen.

"Careful with those George. They don't come cheap, you know?"

Georgie didn't respond to Jamie's whingeing. Her mind was preoccupied, full of thoughts about somebody else and what they might get up to when they see each other next.

-OG -

On Thursday, just a little before 6 o'clock Georgie pulled up outside the Crowne Plaza hotel in Newbury. Prior to their meet ups, they always had a phone call during Georgie's work lunch break to decide where they would meet.

It was always a budget hotel, they weren't made of money and there was less risk of ever bumping into Jamie on a conference. He only ever stayed in high-end hotels as it was all expenses paid and Georgie made sure it was in a completely different location to where Jamie would be.

They also chose places outside of London but obviously within a reasonable distance.

Georgie and Elvis had managed to meet up in this way at least four times since the affair had started, once every fortnight normally. However, this had been the longest time and didn't they both know it.

Georgie grabbed her overnight bag and practically skipped through the hotel front door and glanced around the foyer, her keen eyes searching for Elvis who was always punctual.

She found him stood at the Reception desk, checking into their room. Georgie stood back for a moment, admiring him from afar, then approached the desk and stood next to Elvis. She gave him a little smile in greeting bumping him gently with her shoulder. Elvis looked down and smiled at her in return.

The blonde Receptionist behind the counter slid the key across the counter and gave them both nod,

"Check out is at 10 o'clock tomorrow. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." They both echoed in response as Elvis grabbed the keys and with his hand in the small of Georgie's back, he led her to the lift.

They stepped through the lift doors. Georgie backed up against the back wall, her eyes never leaving Elvis, who stepped in after her and pressed the button for the third floor.

A silence settled between them as the lift jerked into action.

Georgie's heart beat erratically in her chest as she stood and stared at him. The atmosphere between them was positively electrifying.

It was something that Georgie enjoyed the most. The unpredictability of it all.

The build-up to meeting up with Elvis always made her feel anxious in the best way possible. He somehow made her feel completely at his mercy by doing absolutely nothing at all, leaving her wanting more and never knowing in which direction they were heading next.

This was definitely one of those occasions. He didn't speak a word.

Elvis simply took a step towards Georgie so that they were toe to toe. His eyes never left Georgie's as his fingers ran up and down, stroking her bare arms, stopping only to lace his fingers with hers.

"Hi…" Elvis finally murmured, almost laughing as Georgie barely responded with a little nod.

The lift 'pinged' and the doors shuddered open again on the third floor, here the room was waiting for them.

The noise almost jolted Georgie to her sense. She mentally shook herself awake and exited the lift, tugging Elvis by the hand to follow her.

"What room are we?"

"311" Elvis answered, trying not to stumble after Georgie, obviously noting the sudden change in gear from her.

She had had enough of waiting, she thought, she needed him _now._

Stopping outside the room, Georgie leaned against the door and held her hand out to Elvis.

"Key, please."

It was funny, she felt confident now. All it took was some contact between her and Elvis, that moment in the lift. The smallest of gestures and it was if the ice had broken.

Once the key card was handed over, it took Georgie in no time to unlock the door and drag Elvis in after her.

No time to switch on a light. The curtains were half drawn, allowing a sliver of the afternoon sun to shine in and light up a small part of the room.

Georgie, keen to waste no time now, grasped Elvis' tshirt and pulled him towards her.

A sigh escaped her lips as their mouths made contact. No teasing now. Rough, deep kisses. Fingers running through Elvis' hair, Elvis' hand at the back of Georgie's neck, ensuring that they never broke contact.

Georgie nudged Elvis backwards until he fell onto the bed lightly. She climbed on top, legs straddling either side of him. They pulled apart long enough for Georgie to reach for the hem of Elvis' tshirt and pull it over his head.

She sat back and ran her fingers down his chest, his torso and finally stopped at the top of his jeans.

"Are you okay?" Elvis asked, seeing a look of uncertainty across Georgie's face. Then she nodded reassuringly.

"I just…didn't realise how much I needed this…you…until now." She admitted, pushing the Jamie guilt to the very back of her mind. She made up her mind to be in this 'moment', right now.

Georgie yelped as Elvis suddenly flipped her over so that he was now pinning her to the bed. He gently placed Georgie's arms above her head, indicating that he wanted full control of her body.

He leaned close and kissed her deeply, Georgie almost holding her breath as he teased with the edge of the top she was wearing.

"You're so beautiful Georgie." Elvis declared huskily before beginning a trail of butterfly kisses across her collar bone and heading lower down her body.

 _ **Hello everyone, long time no speak. It's been busy yet again, I refuse to give up on this fiction though, especially as the new series has begun.**_

 _ **What I hope I can do instead is post less but write longer chapters as a compromise. Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long to update. Thank you for sticking around, reading and reviewing. Enjoy, Lauren x**_


End file.
